


Definitely Not Friends

by Kneekeyta



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kneekeyta/pseuds/Kneekeyta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Light Smut!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You guys guess what!? Chloe says excitedly as she walks over to the gang

Everyone stared at her waiting for her to just get on with it whatever she was going to be on about this time.

“My old best mate just got back into town a few days ago and we spent some time catching up and she’s meeting us here in a few minutes..” she trailed off no one really showing any interest in what she was saying, except for Izzy but she’s always excited.

“…and because she’s been away a couple months she wanted to meet some people and I told her about you guys so she’s coming…and remember how last week Chop was bangin’ on about having a sexy party…” she said looking around gaining a huge grin from Chop

“No…” Chop said surprised

 

“Yes” Chloe shook her head excitedly “She’s got an empty and she’s having a sexy party tomorrow night!” Chloe squealed excitedly, Izzy was clapping her hands

“Yes! Chop yelled “I can’t wait to meet this bird must be a top lass!” he exclaimed

“She is..she’s dead funny and cool as fuck” Chloe gushed about her old best mate

There were cheers and talk of the party happening around the table all of them seemed pretty excited to meet Rae, except for Finn that is.

Finn didn’t take lightly to new people, some just thought he was a smug grumpy prick which he was, and not to mention cockier than fuck as well. Finn was one massive slice though and he used it to his advantage, one tilt of the head and a small smile looking up through his lashes would make any girl with in the five mile radius knickers drop, but he never stuck around long enough to get attached so he was also known as bit of a heart breaker.

Soon enough Chloe comes bouncing over arms linked with Rae “Guys this is Rae..Rae these are the guys" she pointed naming each of them

“Y’alright” Rae said looking at everyone individually receiving hello’s and an unimpressed nod from Finn, to which she furrowed brows and smirked

Chop stood to hug her before she sat down “hey, Raemundo heard you were throwing a sexy party” he said wiggling his brows

“Yes, Chop I am, I figure what the hell might as well meet some new people and what better way, eh?” she smiled at Chop him nodding in agreement

“Don’t worry you will meet plenty of new people if I put the word out, this party will be sound” Chop smiled at her

“Ya Chop sounds good” Rae said as she went to sit in his vacated seat next Archie

“I’ll buy you a drink Raemundo..what’ll you have?”

“Snakebite and black please Chopper” she smiled at him

“you got it m’dear..Chlo come help me will ya” Chop said patting her on the shoulder before turning towards the bar.

As Rae fell into chatting about the party and where she has been with Archie and Izzy, Finn sat staring at her, he didn’t get the appeal, okay ya so she was throwing a party but big deal no need to fawn all over her, he scoffed small at the conversation taking place.

Just then a George fucking Michael song came on the jukebox Rae stopped mid conversation turning her head in disgust “somebody change this shit” she said having found Finn reciting the same words in unison, they shared an awkward stare, then Archie pulled out 20p and slid it across the table not necessarily to Finn or Rae and said “here change it”

Finn and Rae both went to grab the 20p their finger knocking each other “I’ll do it” they said sternly in unison.

“No, I’ll do it..I know my music” Finn said smirking at her

Rae shot him an appalled look and cockily said “I know my music”

To this Finn scoffed but before he could quip back Archie spoke up “go ahead Rae”

Rae took the 20p as Finn threw himself back displeased, Rae glaring at him before she turned around mumbling “what a prick”

Finn glared at Archie because now they were going to be forced to listen to some pop shit, fucking Archie he thought, who does this girl think she is saying that she knows her music..she’ll learn soon enough that I’m the superior in that department he laughed inwardly to himself.

He was taking a sip of his pint when Beastie Boys Sabotage dropped causing him to sputter a little.

Rae turned around flashing a shit eating grin and held it all the way back to the table where she was greeted with cheers “hey nice one" Archie said

She looked directly at Finn “Ya, it not bad for mainstream”

Finn scoffed and smirked at her “you got lucky…May” he said

Rae laughed a little “Oh please..you wish, Finnley”

Finn started to lean forward on the table, Archie could tell what was about to happen so he quickly redirected

“So Rae, what else do you listen to” he said turning so it would force her to face him and not Finn.

“Oh you know, Oasis, Blur, Ocean Colour Scene, The Roses, The Smiths..” she rambled off

She began to analyze a song with Archie and Finn found himself straining to hear what she was saying over Izzy and Chloe’s chatting. But what he did catch made him think ‘fuck she really did know her music’, but she’s still annoying and full of herself.

Finn and Rae didn’t talk or even glance at each other the rest of the afternoon, the girls ended up leaving early to go shopping for an outfit for the party.

The boys stayed behind “so what do you think of Rae then?” Archie asked warily

“I like her she’s funny and knows her music too she’s pretty sound in my book” Chop said

“Ya I agree Chop, it will be fun with her around” Archie said looking at Chop nodding in agreement.

They both turned to look at Finn, who stayed silent for a moment until they gave him a ‘well..’ look

“I think she’s annoying and full of herself” he said matter of factly

Archie smiled at him “you’re just pissed because she knows her music..maybe even mor—“

Finn cut Archie off “fuck off’ he said to this Archie and Chop laughed knowingly

Finn walked home with gnawing feeling in his stomach put there by one person and one person only

The next morning Rae headed down to the record shop to pick up the new Weezer album, as she walked into the shop she sighed in relief to be surrounded by what she loved most in life. She browsed slowly through the shop taking her time with each album she picked up scanning the track list carefully. She made her way around the shop deciding Weezer was the only album she would be buying, as she went to grab it her hand collided with another hand.

She looked up and it was Finn. they stared surprised at each other for a moment before Rae’s fingers gripped the cd as did Finn’s

“excuse you” Rae said “but I was here first”

Finn scoffed “pretty sure I grabbed it before you”

“don’t think so” Rae spat back

“well this is the last one and I’m not leaving without it’ he said roughly

“Well then looks like you’ll be camped out here until a new shipment comes in, eh?” she said smirking at him an eyebrow raised

It was a stare off neither of them were willing to release their grip on the cd

A moment passed and the bell on the door chimed signaling someone came in, a petite slender brown haired girl walked in and slowly walked passed Finn and Rae

“Hiya, Finn” she said as she waved small batting her eyelashes

Finn turned his head to give the girl a smile and a nod and in that moment Rae quickly jerked the cd from Finns hand.

Finn shot his head back to Rae with a pissed off look, she smiled at him and laughed “you only have…yourself to blame” she said glancing down quickly at his crotch before chuckling and walking away to pay for the cd

As she walked back towards Finn to make her way out of the shop she said “maybe next time Finnley…see you later” and gave him a flirty wave to this he said “fuck off” causing her to erupt in a fit of laughter as she left the shop

The gang was meeting early at Rae’s for some pre-party drinks, as they arrived Rae greeted each of them with a hug, Finn was the last one he just walked in gave her quick wave and another unimpressed look to which she rolled her eyes.

“Alright guys make yourself comfortable I’m just going to go change really quick be back down in a sec” but before she walked off she turned around “hey Finn” she said smugly

“What” he said loud and annoyed

“Why don’t you put on some music the stereo is behind you..maybe some Weezer” she said trying to hold in a laugh

He smirked at her and scoffed..but when she left he did look through her music and he had to admit she had a lot of the same as him.

“Rae what’s with you and Finn?” Chloe asked as Rae changed

“Nothing..why?”

“Well, you guys seem to be at each others throats” Chloe said obviously

“Ya well..he’s a dick..you saw the way he looked at me at the pub and how dare he question my music knowledge..” She had a full list but Chloe stopped her when she started to laugh

“What” Rae said confused

“Nothinig..it’ just you two are so much alike its funny…trust me Rae he’s a good guy, can be a bit of a dick and heartbreaker, but he really is decent once you get to know him..” Chloe explained

“Ya, well we will see about that..” “Right now how do I look”

“Sexy as hell” Chloe smiled at Rae

When Rae rounded the corner into the living room Finn found his eyes slowly dragging up her body, she had on black leggings and a low cut black lacy shirt paired with a red flannel, when Finn met her eyes she was looking at him, clearly she saw him basically eye fuck her..she raised her eyebrow and smiled a straight line, Finn took a sip of his beer and turned away.

Finn silently cursed himself for looking at her like that, sure she was decent to look at, her eyes were pretty nice and her hair was long and shiny, her legs went on for days and she had bangin’ pair of tits, but she was annoying as fuck.

Rae picked up a beer cracking it open “so who’s all coming Chop”

“Oh just a few people from school” Chop said

“Oh and Finn, Anna is going to be here” he said winking at Finn

Finn smiled and winked at Chop raising his beer to him catching Rae’s eye roll

The party was in full swing and few more people showed up than expected but the more the merrier..

Rae bounced between chatting to Archie and his friend Barney and Izzy and Chloe

As she went to go get another beer she was headed toward the kitchen when Chop yelled out “Raemundoooo!!! Top fuckin party!” Rae smiled and shook her head laughing at Chop who was swinging an inflated pink whale

As she turned back she bumped into somebody but before she could apologize they were turning around saying “what the fuck, watch where you’re going” As Finn turned completely around to see it was Rae he groaned irritatedly

She rolled her eyes at him “calm the fuck down, I’m sorry alright” she said

Moving around him she noticed a girl leaning against a wall, she figure he must have been ‘wooing’ her, she noticed the girl gave her a disgusted look, that Finn caught also, Rae stopped and looked at the girl “can I help you” she said sarcastically the girls face dropped clearly not expecting that, Rae was used to people giving her those types of looks but she put them in their place quick enough, Finn stifled a laugh at what Rae said. As she grabbed another beer and headed out of the kitchen Finns eyes followed her, he thought she is annoying as fuck but she can handle her own and he like that..maybe they could be friends.

Shortly after Chop came and found Finn telling him they were playing spin the bottle in Rae’s room, he smiled knowing there were a couple of girls here that he would be more than willing to partake in a quick snog with.

When he walked into Rae’s room he noticed all the band posters on her wall once again noting many of the same graced his own bedroom. Finn made his way to sit between Chloe and Chop, when he settled he noticed he was seated directly across from Rae.

He looked around the circle noting Anna siting Rae, Anna had smiled at him to which he gave her a nod and a wink, causing Rae to roll her eyes.

Chop spun the bottle and the first two to kiss were Archie and Rae, they shared a small smile and kissed briefly, Finn smiling to himself thinking ‘if she only knew’

Next it was Finn and some fit random girl but both more than willing, then it was Chloe and Barney, after that it was Anna and Finn to which Finn eagerly jumped at his chance to kiss her they met in the middle of the circle, finally Chop yelled enough and they broke apart.

Chop spun the bottle and said “alright we’ll play one more normal game then after this its seven minutes in heaven no backing out no exceptions”

The bottle spun and it landed on Chloe then on Rae, they both laughed a little before meeting in the circle kissing as the boys cheered on, as Rae sat back down she caught Finn staring at her with a surprised look and a small but genuine smile.

It was time for seven minutes in heaven Chop spun the bottle it landing on Finn, all the girls anxiously awaited in the hope that they would get to spend seven minutes in heaven with the fittest boy in school.

Rae was talking to Archie not really paying attention when she heard “Raemundoooo” she turned to look and the bottle was facing her she looked from the bottle to Finn who was staring at her with an unreadable expression.

Chop said “go on you two, no exceptions”

Finn got up and Rae slowly followed behind, he opened the door and motioned for Rae to go in first but she hesitated for a moment

“Hurry up May” Finn said to irritated her

She stepped inside and as she turned came face to face with Finn.

They we silent for a second “so pretty good party May”

Rae scoffed “fuck off Finn you know my name is Rae”

“Oh ya as in Raymond” he smirked at her

She rolled her eyes mumbling “such a prick” as she leaned back against the wall staring up at the ceiling.

Finn laughed but decided to try to make amends “look, it seems you’re going to be around for a while so how about we try to be civil towards one another” he asked

She gave him a pointed look and said “why you’ve been a dick this entire time”

“You ain’t been so fuckin’ peachy yourself” he spat back at her

She was about to say something when there was a knock on the door causing them to jump closer to each other as they looked at the door “quit arguing, five minutes left” Chop yelled

Finn looked back at Rae, exhausted with the bickering back and forth “so what do you say can we be friends”

She leaned in closer to him causing him to glance down at her lips “maybe..I don’t want to be your friend” she barley had gotten the last word out and Finns lips were on hers.

It was hard kiss but she surprised him when she relaxed and brought her hands up to pull him closer bunching up his shirt. He backed her up against the wall where she let out a small moan which only edged him on further, he ran his tongue across her lip begging for access which he was granted, as their tongues struggled for dominance his hands were roaming over her curvaceous body until his right hand began playing with the waist band of her leggings.

Rae nodded through the kiss, she brought her hand down rubbing Finn smirking at how hard he was as he let out a deep guttural moan. Finns fingers found her ready and began to stroke her; as she let out a small whimper she quickened her pace causing him to buck his hips..what seemed like seconds later the door swung open causing them to freeze. They open their eyes their lips still attached as they look at each other, they pulled apart slowly and discreetly as possible, Finn having to turn some so Chop doesn’t see where his hand was.

As they broke apart still panting some Rae leaned back against the wall whispering “fuck” Finn smiled at her sheepishly looking up at her through his lashes, she smiled small at him trying to process what the fuck just happened.

Chop was standing outside the hall having known exactly what was happening he said “alright enough you two” not wanting to look

Rae quickly walked out making her way to find a drink, Finn stood there a moment thinking about what just happened a huge grin breaking across his face, Chop turned around to see his grin, and clapped him on the shoulder “you got it bad mate” and laughed as he walked away.

Finn couldn’t believe that in 24 hours he went from thinking she was the most annoying person he’d ever met, to actually liking her and all it took was one kiss, that kiss was nothing like he had ever experienced..he had to talk to her.

But was unable to talk to Rae as she was constantly talking with Archie and Chloe or some girl was trying it on with him until he finally had to tell one to just piss off.

As the night came to an end Rae was glad no one passed out in her room, so she could actually take her bra off and sleep in pajamas; as she changed all she could think about was Finn and what happened in the cupboard, sure he was a dick but that kiss, that kiss she could still feel it on her lips and it made her lady bits tingle.

She was just about to lay down when there was a small knock on her door, she groaned and made her way over to her door she opened it some and..

“Finn..” she whispered

“Rae look I’m…“ but he trailed off as he noticed she had changed he looked her up and down for the second time that night but now she was wearing short shorts and a stone roses tee and no bra, as he drug his eyes back up her to her face she was staring at him with a waiting look.

“You what Finn” she said quietly as her knees started to shake a little..yep she liked him..fuck

“look I’m sorry I was a bit of a dick to ya..but you’re pretty sound and we seem to like a lot of the same music and stuff..so do you think maybe we could try and…”

She cut him off “friends, ya Finn we can be friends..so..” she said trying to get rid of him before she became a quivering mess..thinking it would be hard to be friends with him, now that’s she’s tasted him.

It was his turn to cut her off “NO!” Finn said louder than he meant to

“No, what Finn?” She said as she jumped a little

He smiled smugly at her “maybe..I don’t want to be your friend” he said taking a step closer

Rae opened her door wider now confused “but you just said..” Finn crashed his lips against hers once more; they stumbled back into her room Finn grabbing her by the waist pulling her close as he kicked the door shut with his foot.

He walked her backwards until they fell on her bed, him straddling her the kiss never breaking, it was messy and urgent as they moaned into each other’s mouths, Rae pulled away breathless looking at Finn as he smoothed her hair away from her face peppering kisses along her jawline, she smiled and whispered “ya, definitely not friends” Finn flashed her a toothy grin as he went back in for the kill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light Smut!

Rae woke the next morning with a slight headache, as her vision came into focus she spied that it was half seven in the morning. She realized that there was body pressed against hers, her eyes traveled down to her chest where there was a hand firmly holding on to her exposed right breast, the thumb directly over her nipple. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she broke out into a smile, it was Finn.

Sure they had got off to a rocky start but all that built up tension and anger erupted into something lust filled and passionate. She smiled remembering when she came down stairs how Finn’s eyes drifted up and down her body clearly enjoying what he saw, she would be lying if she didn’t say that she felt fiery tingling in her lady area, only to have that fire be re lit once more in the cupboard.

 

She closed her eyes as she remembered her and Finn arguing in the cupboard, how badly she just wanted to shut him up by kissing his full lips, she wondered if he knew that he chewed on his bottom lip sometimes, oh how she wished in that moment she could be nibbling on his bottom lip and then not a moment later she was. She was brought out of her thoughts at the sound of her own loud sigh, she tensed as she felt Finn shift behind her.

She closed her eyes the feeling of Finns hands on her overwhelming her body filling it with warmth and lust, she had only gotten a taste of him in the cupboard little did she know that she would have been devoured by him mere hours later.

–

Finn smirked to himself when he woke, he felt that his hand was in fact filled with Rae’s breast and he would happily stay like this for the rest of the day. His body was flush against hers as they spooned, his head resting so close to her he could smell her apple scented shampoo. He couldn’t believe how the past two days had gone, he couldn’t deny that she was absolutely stunning and they did have loads in common, but he found she was infuriating, maybe it was because she was similar to him, neither willing to take any ones shit.

He grinned remembering the cupboard and how he knew how to rile her up. He loved to watch her lips when she spoke, they looked so plum and juicy he had to bite down on his own to physically keep from pushing his against her. He’s not sure what came over him in the cupboard but he just knew he had to have her, any part of her she was willing to give. When he glided his fingers across her finding she was more than ready, he couldn’t help but feel a little smug, she acted like she hated him but clearly she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

When Chop had opened the door and they were still flush against one another he looked up at her swearing there was a bit of vulnerability in her eyes, maybe a seed of doubt.

Later seeing her in those short shorts and stone roses his tee instantly made him hard, he could barely even talk to her so he showed her. He did have the intention back in the cupboard of becoming her friend then after the cupboard he found himself wanting more, standing in her doorway looking at her he found himself needing more, needing everything she was willing to give him.

“ya, definitely not friends…”

Rae moaned as Finn kissed her, his tongue fighting against hers for dominance the urge to taste one another strong. Finn brought his hand down cupping her breast massaging her nipple through her top eliciting a load groan from her. She found herself pushing her hips up against his causing his erection to grind it into her, Finn tensed for a moment letting out a low growl and a hushed ‘fuck’ he buried his head into the side of her neck kissing her in long wet kisses dragging his tongue from behind her ear to her collar bone. 

She moaned in pleasure when he hit a particularly sensitive spot, Finn sat up straddling her, locking his eyes on hers, both sets dark with want and need, Finn slowly removed his top and unbuttoned his jeans, Rae sat up pulling her own top over her head, Finn leaned down kissing her while guiding her to lay back on the bed, he brought his hand up caressing her bare breast groaning in pleasure at with contact. He kissed slowly down her neck mumbling ‘beautiful’ to her chest where he glanced up at her before taking her nipple in his mouth, he was met with a lust filled smile. He ran his tongue in circles around her nipple, lightly lapping and tugging on it causing her hand to comb through his hair pulling on it slightly. 

He kissed across to her other breast making sure it was to given the same special attention, he found she was more sensitive as he ran his tongue over it, the sounds she was making caused him to become harder if that was even possible, he smirked at her low moans. 

He drug his hand slowly down her body coming in contact with the elastic band of her shorts. He didn’t want to run before he could walk, so he waited for signs from her on what he was allowed to do. 

He kissed his way back up to her mouth, her lips meeting his with even more passion and fervor than before, she pushed her hips up, Finn looked at her for a brief second her eyes flicked down to his hand, he leaned back in kissing her slowly as his hand found his way to her lacy knickers. He smirked into the kiss as he ran his fingers lightly over the damp lace.

Moaning at the tingling sensation she felt she brought her hand down his back and drug her index finger lightly up his spine causing him to shiver in pleasure, she brought her right hand down Finns chest slowly dragging it before her hand found its way around him, he shuddered when she gripped him and lightly ran her thumb across the top, she began to stroke him slowly, he stopped kissing her for a moment growling in pleasure his eyes closed tightly as he bit his bottom lip. She soon brought his lips back to hers where they kissed slowly needing to taste all of each other.

Finn’s hand glided under her knickers, he circled her clit teasing her before entering one then two fingers into her. They slowly built up and began moving faster, Finn was kissing her roughly as he felt her begin to tense up her orgasm near, Rae sped up her movements Finns breathing becoming erratic, he began thrusting hard against her hand as he kissed her messily, Rae moaning as his thumb circled faster and with more pressure against her, she brought her left hand up to the back of his head her fingers combing through his hair, she tugged it holding his head above hers their eyes locked her mouth slightly open, Finn biting his lower lip and his eyebrows knitted together as they both came with load moans, Finn’s fingers moving slower as she came down from her high, Rae slowly stroking Finn as he rode out his orgasm. 

Finn sighed dropping onto Rae, his arm sore form holding himself up, he nuzzled his head into her breast causing her to giggle. She lightly ran her fingers up and down his back “so what now” she asked Finn looked up at her smiling he rolled off of her and kissed her hard before pulling her close his arm wrapped around her waist. They both drifted off to sleep with a question and an unspoken answer hanging in the air. 

Finn and Rae sigh both steeling as they realize the other is awake, Finn released his hand from Rae rolling onto his back, Rae pulled up the duvet to cover herself before rolling onto her back. They lay in silence for a moment, Finn turns his head to her and she turns to him a beat passes and they both erupt in a fit of giggles.

Finn leans forward and she happily meets him more than halfway they kiss softly, pulling apart Finn kisses the tip of her nose “good morning” he says, she scrunches her face up at him and bops him on the nose with her finger causing him to chuckle “good morning dickhead” he pouts at her she smiles cheekily at him as she rubs her thumb along the crinkle between his eyebrows “don’t pout” she tells him pecking him on the lips

“So..” they both say

“Look Rae, about last night..” Finn says softly, while trying figure out how to form what he wants to say

“I..well.I.” he trails off wishing his mouth and brain would cooperate when he needs it to, yeah he could be snarky and arrogant but when he needs to find words that means something he finds himself stumbling

“Finn, it’s alright I get it, it was just a friendly fumble don’t worry about it, we can still be friends” she told him seeing his internal struggle

Finn furrowed his brows this is not where he wanted this to go, he wanted her to be with her properly, date her, hold her hand kiss her whenever he wanted, all of it “Rae..I-‘ he was cut off by a knock at the door

“Be out in a minute” Rae shouted, she sat up and got out of bed reaching for her shirt pulling it on “Listen, you don’t have to say anything…” she turned to the door opening it then looked back “see you down stairs”

Finn collapsed back onto the bed sighing in frustration how could she think I just wanted to be friends, that this was just a friendly fumble, could she really not tell what I was feeling, how much I want her..

Finn made his way downstairs to find the gang cleaning up, they had got most of the house cleaned up when Finn realized Rae had yet to come down.

“Chlo, where’s Rae” he asked as the others looked around noticing she was missing

Chloe ran upstairs to check, she came back down not even five minutes later “she’s not feeling well, said she must have drank too much last night..so I guess we’ll just head out” she along with the others grabbed their bags making their way to the front door.

Finn stood confused looking up at the stairs wanting to run up and check on her he was about to step up when he felt a hand on his shoulder “come on Finn, let’s go I don’t think Rae would want to see you, you haven’t exactly been friendly to her” Finn gave her angered look, but recoiled following behind her shutting the door.

-

Rae went into the bathroom letting the faucet run as tears streamed down her face, she should have known that this was nothing that nothing would ever come of it, the look on his face this morning said it all, she thought herself a fool for believing this could be something for a second. It had happened before, she thought she would have learned her lesson by now. If people only knew underneath her tough exterior lies a delicate girl with feelings that are easily hurt.

When she heard the front door close she started the shower, she stayed until the hot water turned cold hoping it would wash away the memory of the previous night.

Later she got a phone call form Chloe saying to meet down at the pub for the debrief. Rae sulked all the way down there when she entered the pub she put on a smile.

She was greeted by everyone and sat in the only available seat, next to Finn.

“Top party Raemundo” Chop slammed his glass on the counter

Rae smiled “you enjoyed yourself did you" she flashed him a cheeky grin

“That I did, that I did” he took another drink of his pint

“Spin the bottle was my favorite part” Chloe spoke up

“Why because you got to kiss me” Rae said shooting her a wink

Chloe laughed “you know it” she said as she playfully rolled her eyes

Everyone was listening to Chloe tell her story about some guy at the party when Rae felt a light pressure on her thigh, she looked down to see Finn was writing something.

T-A-L-K-? she shook her leg in hopes he would just leave it

She could see Finn look at her out of the corner of her eye, she then felt the pressure again except it was harder P-L-E-A-S-E-?

Rae stood up abruptly “headed to the bathroom..be right back” fuck she did not want to talk to him, it was bad enough she cried over it now he wants to talk about it, probably wants to say it meant nothing, just wanted to try it on with a bigger girl .just like the others..she thought

Finn came into the bathroom a few minutes later “what the fuck, Rae” he whisper shouted and she gave him a venomous look

“I wanted to talk to you about last night..to be clear with you and yo—“

“Finn, I get it.. you want to just forget it happened its alright..I told you that this morning” she said angrily at him tired of the conversation

“Can you quit being a dickhead for five fucking minutes and let me speak!’ he shouted at her

“Don’t call me a dickhead you’re the dickhead” she spat back getting in his face

He pressed his lips to her gripping the back of her head, he pushed her against the wall. They pulled apart panting minutes later.

Rubbing his nose against hers he said “now will shut up and let me talk”

“Rae..I meant what I said last night, I don’t want to be you’re friend” he hoped she would understand but he found himself wiping away a tear and knew he needed to be clearer.

“I want you as more than a friend” she brought her eyes to his

“I thought that..” she trailed off

“I know what you thought but if you would have not been a dickhead and let me explain you wouldn’t have gotten all riled up”

she scoffed at him and smiled

“you’re the dickhead” she whispered

“As long as I’m your dickhead” he smiled his eyes searched hers for and answer

She gave him a small smile and nodded, Finn kissed her both moaning as he pushed harder against her, she ran her hand through his hair eliciting a small groan from him, he kissed his way down her neck and sucked the sensitive spot behind her ear she moaned loudly when the door opened neither hearing Chloe say “what did I miss?”


End file.
